To begin, it is noted that Spectroscopic Ellipsometry (SE) was developed in the early 1970's after single wavelength ellipsometry had gained widespread acceptance. The first (SE) systems provided limited Ultraviolet (UV) to near Infrared (IR) spectral range capability, and with the exception of a few research instruments, this remained the case until the 1990's. Many challenges faced development of (VUV) ellipsometer systems, including the fact that many optical element materials absorb in the (VUV) wavelength range. Vacuum Ultraviolet (VUV) ellipsometry was so named as it was initially carried out in vacuum, however, the terminology is today applied where purging gas such as nitrogen is utilized in place of vacuum at wavelengths, typically with an energy less than about 10 ev. The reason (VUV) ellipsometry must be carried out in vacuum or purging gas is that (VUV) wavelengths, are absorbed by oxygen and water vapor.
In the mid-1980's a Spectroscopic ellipsometer was constructed at the BESSY Synchrotron in Berlin for application in the (VUV) wavelength range, (eg. 5-35 eV), and in the 1990's Spectroscopic ellipsometry was achieved in the Extreme Ultraviolet (EUV) range, (eg. greater than 35 eV), at KEK-PF. Application of ellipsometry in the (VUV) and (EUV) wavelength ranges remained restricted to said research facilities until in 1999 commercial (VUV) ellipsometer systems became available from companies such as the J.A. Woollam Co. Inc. At present there are approximately twenty-five (VUV) Systems in use worldwide. It is noted that commercial (VUV) instruments, which provided wavelengths down to 146 nm, were introduced in response to the need for bulk material properties at 156 nm, which is utilized in lithography as applied to semiconductor gate oxide production. It is disclosed that a known patent which provides for use of VUV wavelength electromagnetic radiation through 10 eV is No. 6,414,302 B1 to Freeouf.
Continuing, the practice of ellipsometry, polarimetry, spectrophotometry, reflectometry, scatterometry and the like, using Infrared (IR), (eg. 2-33 micron), and Ultraviolet. (UV), (eg. 135-1700 nm), Electromagnetic Radiation Wavelengths, then is, as disclosed above, known. As mentioned, electromagnetic Radiation with wavelengths below about 190 nm is absorbed by atmospheric components such as Oxygen and Water Vapor. Thus, practice of Ellipsometry etc. using UV Wavelengths is typically carried out in vacuum or an atmosphere which does not contain oxygen and/or water vapor or other absorbing components. The J.A. Woollam CO. VUV-VASE, (Registered Trademark), for instance, utilizes a substantially enclosed Chamber which encompasses a substantially enclosed space which during use is purged by Nitrogen and/or Argon or functionally equivalent gas. (Note Nitrogen does not significantly absorb UV Range wavelengths, and Argon is in some respects even a better choice). A problem with practicing Ellipsometry etc. however, where the sample is in a substantially enclosed, internal ambient controlled, chamber is that it is often inconvenient to access what is contained therewithin without entering oxygen or water vapor etc. thereinto. As a result, the J.A. Woollam Co. VUV-VASE, (Registered Trademark), System comprises a means for causing a subspace sequestering means to become configured so as to sequester a sample in a subspace of said substantially enclosed space during entry and removal of a sample. This allows accessing a sample means for placing and maintaining a sample in a desired position and orientation, (ie. a sample supporting stage), with the benefit that only the sequestered subspace then needs substantial purging. The subspace sequestering means further enables reconfiguration to open the entire substantially enclosed space in the chamber to the sample, thereby facilitating its access thereof via UV range wavelength electromagnetic radiation.
It is noted that the J.A. Woollam Co. VUV-VASE includes two-speed purge control means, such that a sequestered subspace can be purged, quickly, but when purging is substantially complete, a Nitrogen conserving slower maintenance purge speed can be effected. This is important as it provides a means of expense reduction via gas conservation.
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,026 to McAninch is disclosed as it describes a purge system for application in optical metrology tools. This patent describes a system which, rather than purge a chamber in which a sample is present, includes means for flowing a gas over the surface of a sample at a location thereon at which an electromagnetic beam is caused to impinge. Present are an optics plate for supporting measurement optics and a movable stage. The lower surface of the optics plate is claimed as being planar in the 026 patent. During use inert gas is injected between the lower planar surface of the optics plate and the upper surface of a sample. The gas flow also serves to clear the measurement area of the sample of absorbing species. It is noted that the gas flow is continuous during use and that no provision for conserving gas is provided.
For additional insight it is noted that while present invention systems can be applied in any material system investigation system such as Polarimeter, Reflectometer and the like Systems, an important application is in Ellipsometer Systems, whether monochromatic or spectroscopic, which operate in a ultraviolet (UV), vacuum ultraviolet (VUV), infrared (I.R) or near infrared (NIR) wavelength range. It should therefore be understood that Ellipsometry involves acquisition of sample characterizing data at single or multiple Wavelengths, and at one or more Angle(s)-of-Incidence (AOI) of a Beam of Electromagnetic Radiation to a surface of the sample. Ellipsometry is generally well described in a great many number of publications, one such publication being a review paper by Collins, titled “Automatic Rotating Element Ellipsometers: Calibration, Operation and Real-Time Applications”, Rev. Sci. Instrum, 61(8) (1990).
It is also noted that a typical goal in ellipsometry is to obtain, for each wavelength in, and angle of incidence of said beam of electromagnetic radiation caused to interact with a sample, characterizing PSI and DELTA values, (where PSI is related to a change in a ratio of magnitudes of orthogonal components rp/rs in said beam of electromagnetic radiation, and wherein DELTA is related to a phase shift entered between said orthogonal components rp and rs, caused by interaction with said sample:
            r      p              r      s        =      ρ    =          tan      ⁢                          ⁢              Ψ        ·                              exp            ⁡                          (                              ⅈ                ·                Δ                            )                                .                    
Continuing, Ellipsometer systems generally include a source of a beam of electromagnetic radiation, a Polarizer, which serves to impose a known, (typically linear), state of polarization on a beam of electromagnetic radiation, a Stage for supporting a sample, and an Analyzer which serves to select a polarization state in a beam of electromagnetic radiation after it has interacted with a material system, and pass it to a Detector System for analysis therein. As well, one or more Compensator(s) can be present and serve to affect a phase retardance between orthogonal components of a polarized beam of electromagnetic radiation. A number of types of ellipsometer systems exist, such as those which include rotating elements and those which include modulation elements. Those including rotating elements include Rotating Polarizer (RP), Rotating Analyzer (RA) and Rotating Compensator (RC). A preferred embodiment is a Rotating Compensator Ellipsometer System because they do not demonstrate “Dead-Spots” where obtaining ellipsometric data is difficult. They can read PSI and DELTA of a Material System over a full Range of Degrees with the only limitation being that if PSI becomes essentially zero (0.0), one can't then determine DELTA as there is not sufficient PSI Polar Vector Length to form the angle between the PSI Vector and an “X” axis. In comparison, Rotating Analyzer and Rotating Polarizer Ellipsometers have “Dead Spots” at DELTA's near 0.0 or 180 Degrees and Modulation Element Ellipsometers also have a “Dead Spot” at PSI near 45 Degrees). The utility of Rotating Compensator Ellipsometer Systems should then be apparent. Another benefit provided by Rotating Compensator Ellipsometer Systems is that the Polarizer (P) and Analyzer (A) positions are fixed, and that provides benefit in that polarization state sensitivity to input and output optics during data acquisition is essentially non-existent. This enables relatively easy use of optic fibers, mirrors, lenses etc. for input/output.
Typical construction of spectrophotometer, reflectometer, polarimeter, ellipsometer and the like systems, (eg. Rotating Analyzer, Rotating Polarizer, Rotating Compensator, Modulator Element Ellipsometer) provides a Sample Supporting Stage which is substantially fixed in location. Functionally oriented with respect thereto are a Substantially Fixed Position Source Means (S) for providing a beam of electromagnetic radiation at an oblique angle to said Sample Supporting Stage, and a Substantially Fixed Position Data Detector Means (D) for intercepting Electromagnetic Radiation which Reflects (or Transmits through), a Sample placed on said Sample Supporting Stage. Typical procedure is to place a Sample onto the Sample Supporting Stage, cause a beam of Electromagnetic Radiation to impinge thereonto, and record data produced by the Data Detector Means in response to electromagnetic radiation which enters thereinto, which data is analyzed to provide insight into Sample Optical and Physical properties. Said procedure can include adjustment of the Sample Supporting Stage, or the source and detector of electromagnetic radiation in an “X”-“Y” Plane, and along a “Z” direction perpendicular to its surface, (ie. a vertical position adjustment where the Electromagnetic Radiation approaches the Sample at an oblique angle from a laterally located Source). This purpose of said “Z” adjustment is, for instance, to enable the directing of a beam of Electromagnetic Radiation Reflected from a Sample placed on said Sample Supporting Stage into the Data Detector without moving the Data Detector so it intercepts a beam exiting said Sample. It should be appreciated then that conventional Reflectometer, Ellipsometer and Polarimeter Systems which include provision for such Sample positioning adjustment and orientation with respect to an impinging Electromagnetic beam, typically do so by allowing the Sample Supporting Stage position to be adjusted, rather than by effecting simultaneous change in location of the Source and Data Detector with respect to the Sample Supporting Stage, because it is far simpler to implement Sample Supporting Stage location change. However, an alternative is mount a Reflectometer, Spectrophotometer, Ellipsometer, Polarimeter or the like System to a means for moving it in an “X”-“Y” Plane, and along a “Z” direction perpendicular to its surface of the Sample with respect to a substantially fixed position Stage for supporting a Sample. In either case, however, a relative motion occurs between the Reflectometer, Ellipsometer, Polarimeter or the like System and a sample.
Even in view of the prior art, need remains for improvements to systems and methodology for investigating samples with electromagnetic radiation at wavelengths which are absorbed by, for instance, oxygen and water vapor present in the atmosphere.